ALWAYS ONE
by teefana
Summary: When Teela and Duncan leave the palace after Adam's engagement to Castaspella-it seems like the end of a rare beautiful relationship-or is it?Read on to know....


This is my second he-man fanfic-please read and review-and like my previous one-it's purely romantic. Oh and to all A/T fans-don't be fooled by the beginning of this story!!

Always one.

"Yes. Yes. A million times, yes"

Adam looked at the beautiful red haired blue eyed Queen in front of him, his eyes shining at her answer. Castspella's answer to his proposal of marriage thrilled his soul.

He was 22 years old, she was 21.She was all a royal should be, but more importantly, she loved him, for what he was-and, that was the only thing that mattered.

When the engagement was announced, it took the entire nation by surprise-Adam had been linked to a lot of girls, and his final choice was unexpected. She was not an Eternian, for one, and a sorceress into the bargain, and had a kingdom of her own. Gossips speculated on whether Adam would renounce the throne and let his twin sister take over.

When Castaspella announced her decision regarding her future plans, though, the entire country rejoiced, she announced that she was abdicating the throne of Mystacore, and the kingdom would be run by a cousin of hers, next in line to the throne. All she wanted was to stay with Adam .The King, Queen, Nobility and entire populace were glad that Adam wouldn't be leaving them. The general consensus was that he had got a bride fully worthy of him, in every way.

When first informed, Duncan had shed tears of joy and blessed the young couple-he couldn't have been happier if Adam had been his own son. The other Masters had been pleased, but it didn't affect them to the extent it did Duncan and-Teela.

Teela had been busy with the annual reviewing of her guard's reports' when Adam AND Castaspella had walked in. They sat, unasked in the chairs before her, while she was lost in her work. When she finally looked up and saw them, surprised, Adam told her, gently.

It made no impact at first, but the enormity of the decision soon hit her. Her first reaction was to hug him, but she glanced at the young Queen beside him, and saw the slight tension in the hunched shoulders, the faint hostility showing, and restrained herself. Some corner of her brain stored away that initial observation for future thought, as she formally stood up and bowed" Congratulations, my Prince, and you too Your Highness. I hope life gives you every possible happiness."

Adam took the offered hand and automatically pulled Teela across the table towards him to hug her, tightly .Even as he laughed and joked, he wondered why she was being so formal-he could sense her genuine happiness for him. Teela, however, saw Castaspella's involuntarily stiffening, and the dislike that fleeted across her face, and she laughingly pulled herself out of his arms immediately .After some more light chat, the young couple left, and the Captain returned to her work, determined to sort it all out later

In the following days, no one saw much of Adam or his fiancée. However, there was so much work being done, no one really missed them .Every little detail of the wedding was being looked into, there wasn't really time to think, or reflect .The wedding date was set in 2 months time and preparations were on at a hectic pace.

In the early winter mornings, the young Captain woke up and left her room. Dressed warmly, she would head for the woodlands and grasslands that bordered the northern edge of the palace. Sitting there as the sun came up, Duncan's young daughter wrestled with important questions facing her and wondered what the best way would be to handle them.

What happens when you grow up for 20 yrs with a friend who knows you fully-, with whom you need hide nothing? What happens to that relationship when a spouse enters his life? More so when you and he are of opposite sex? The chances of the relationship surviving in its original purity were rare, Teela knew. How was one to move out of such a relationship gracefully, thankful for what was, yet, unembittered, and hopeful of the future? Teela was only 20, but far wiser and mature for her age then most women were.

Her position of responsibility was a constant reminder of the suffering and oppression of the common people. It had made her much more perceptive ,and receptive of emotions and attitudes; the old days of hot headedness were now long past, and she had become a warm considerate woman , magnificent in her capacity to love, understand ,serve in whatever way she could.

Teela had seen how possessive the ladies of the court had been with Adam, and Castaspella's reactions when she was around were not lost on her. She wondered what to do. Knowing human nature for what it was, she was not surprised, though a little uneasy at the young Queen's reaction to her. As the days went by, the more she reflected on it, the more she realized that, all said and done, no matter what, she and Adam were a young man and woman, and perhaps their constant proximity was undesirable, especially in view of his impending marriage. The one lesson Duncan had tried to teach her was that change was the only constant in life, and that a wise man would adapt him to it .Now,

at this juncture, she wondered what to do. She felt a little bashful to tell her father of her feelings and apprehensions, she had no real women friends she could confide in; and telling the Queen was unthinkable .But, by the end of that one month, Teela reached a decision-she decided it was best she stayed away from the young Prince, more so since it was obvious her presence in his life was putting an obvious strain on his young future wife and herself. She knew none of them deserved to go through such pain .The problem was how to tell her father –how to convince him.

The solution was provided from an unlikely quarter, the King himself. All that month, the King and his wife had seen Teela move out in the early mornings; the tension between their future daughter-in –law and the young Captain bothered them deeply. It could peter out or blow up with disastrous consequences, and, since the 3 people involved were young, the latter was far more likely. One episode of spite and hot temper and words could be said which would ruin 3 lives not one, and leave life long scars.

One morning, they finally discussed it, as they watched Teela head off to the woods, her head bent, and her hands warm in her coat pockets.

Randor asked his wife" What do we do, Marlena? How do we handle this?"

For once, the Queen had no ready answer. She looked out at Teela's receding figure, worried, and bit her lip"Just leave it, I think, dear it'll probably sort out over time….they all so responsible; they'll work it out…."

Randor spoke up"I know this is unfair, but I think they should stay separate."

His wife whipped her head around, shocked" What?? What are you saying? How can they stay separate?"

"Marlena, Adam is the crown prince, and Casta's going to be his wife. Their rightful place is here at the palace."

It took a moment for it to sink in, then the Queen asked her husband, gravely "I suppose it's Teela you are thinking of sending away?"

He nodded, looking ashamed of himself"I can't think of anything else, dear-it's not that I don't care for her you know,-but well."

His wife looked at him silently. The old adage" Blood thicker than water ran through her head, "unbidden

She told him, in an ominously soft tone"There appears to be one small detail you have forgotten, dear. Duncan. That child is the light of his life-do you really think he'll let you kick her out like a piece of trash?"

"I will speak to him,"Randor spoke halfheartedly,"Now Marlena; don't make an issue of this. You know there is nothing else to do."

His wife told him, bluntly"What you should be doing is talking to Castaspella-explain to her how close Adam and Teela have been and to give it a try. But you won't do it will you, dear? Or at least tell Adam to talk to his wife."

"Why don't you," the King asked his wife, spiritedly.

"Because, "she answered, equally spirited and blunt "I do take it you want our little family to be happy-I'm going to be the mom-in –law ,remember ?Adam no longer belongs to me, and I'll have to watch my step very carefully now on. And as for Castaspella, I really don't know her well enough to speak to her on such familiar terms-I can call Teela and yell at her –and I would know exactly what her response will be because I know she's grown before me, but as for Adam's wife ,we'll have to wait and see dear."

"One for the gander and another for the goose,"murmured the King.

"NO,"his wife snapped back-"that's not true and you know it Randor. If you spoke, in your authority as the King, it wouldn't be taken amiss-but if I did; well you know human nature-it would be bad ol' mom in law at work. I have no intentions of destroying Adam's happiness even before it has begun."

Randor laughed and pulled his wife closer" All right dear. I know just what to do,"he said," We'll speak to Duncan tonight."

"You are right," she said," we, dear. I have no intention of letting you say something that will ruin our beautiful relationship with Duncan for good."

Marlena leaned back against the chair she was sitting in, feeling irritated .Randor, Duncan and she were in their private boudoir and orders had been given that they were not to be disturbed till further notice. So far, her husband hadn't even managed to convey what he had planned to say and Duncan, with all his brilliance, had not been able to grasp the fact that the King was trying to pick up an awkward topic-he was taking everything at face value.

"Men!!" she thought, irked, and then, aloud "All right, you two, stop fencing around."

Duncan looked at the Queen, genuinely puzzled"Ma am'? "He asked.

Marlena spoke to him, straight "Duncan to be honest, I hate telling you this-I am scared to in, fact. But it needs to be done. Please hear me out and then help us." He bowed his head and waited "As you know, Teela and Adam were brought up together .They know each other so well, probably next only to us their parents. Well, over the years there has been so much gossip about them, which we all rightfully ignored. The problem is that while we know what the truth is others may not accept it. "She looked at him. So far, he was with her, she could see that.

"What we want to say pertains to Adam's impending marriage-Duncan. Over the last month, and even before that, Castaspella has made it very obvious that she feels uncomfortable around Teela If that continues, all of us, parents and children, will be in for a bad time."

"With all respect, Your Highness, if I may,-has Teela herself behaved in anyway to cause or merit this-dislike or discomfort? If so, please let me know and I'll speak to her at once."

"Duncan, if that was the case I would have done it myself. Don't you think I know your child well enough for that, or that she would never disobey me, no matter what?"

"I n that case ,and please forgive me for my rudeness ,if it seems so ,for I don't mean to be, but maybe someone ought to talk to Princess Castaspella."

"Bang on the head" thought the Queen, "Only, who's going to bell the cat?? "

She looked at her husband's oldest dearest friend, the man she trusted as much as her husband and son. He was entitled to the whole truth if nothing else "I can't do it Duncan. I don't know her well enough and well, I am after all, er…."

"The evil mom-in law", Duncan smiled and completed the sentence for her. She looked at him shamefaced-he savored the moment, with a grin at her husband; it was not always that the Queen was caught on the wrong foot. "Yes I completely understand, Marlena.But what about Randor?"

She looked up at him, relieved. "Duncan-neither of us can talk to her –we hardly know her .This may sound selfish, but we don't want to ruin Adam's happiness even before it has begun."

"What about Adam himself?"" Duncan asked , gently .He could appreciate the quandary of the Royal Couple, and what it had cost them to tell him so openly-no one likes to wash dirty linen in public.

"He's always told her they are nothing more then friends, but it seems to have had no effect ,as far as I can see, "the Queen spoke up ,grimly "Oh Duncan-if these children can't control themselves-what do we do?"

Duncan looked at her bowed head, and at the King who sat with his head on his hand. He guessed what was coming next, and waited to see who would say the forbidden words first. He had a fair idea who-and he wasn't wrong.

Randor caught his eyes and spoke up" Duncan, forgive me for saying this, but I feel it's best if they don't live together I think it's best if they stay apart."

Duncan felt, as he had always felt, this was the man best suited to rule-take up unpleasant tasks by the horn, and twist them.

"My friend," he spoke softly, with no beating around the bush-he wanted to spare them more pain, 'if Teela leaves, wherever she goes, I go with her. Please grant me that much. I can't live without my child."

"I did not mean that you two should resign, Heaven forbid,", the King spoke up ,aghast" I just thought that she could be posted to the city of Ferania. It's not far from here and you could see her very often."

Duncan shook his head" Randor, Teela's worked all her life for this post .My friend, don't you see", gently "it's almost tantamount to banishing her for no fault of hers. If, and this is purely hypothetical, after you both, this ill will between her and Adam's wife continues who is to say what may happen? Randor you are right in wanting your son's happiness-and I would never wish a day's unhappiness for Adam; but I think as Teela's father, I am the best judge of what is good for her in the long run. Marlena," turning to the Queen, who sat with her head in both her hands, "don't feel too badly about this. Perhaps this was inevitable. Someday, Teela too will leave to start a family of her own, and who knows? I may have been in the same boat as you two" He knelt in front of her and with a glance at her husband, took both her hands in his, uncovering her face"Look up, my Queen. What you have done for my daughter I can never repay-all the motherly kindness you gave her-and I also know that in all this, my child's happiness meant as much to you as your own son's."

"I think, Randor," he continued, looking up at the King,"a swift clean break will be best for all concerned .If we told them, they'd never agree, so please send Adam away for a few days and I'll make sure Teela and I leave before he comes back."

The King nodded .He too felt he was right.

Marlena looked up" I owe you, Duncan,"she said softly,"and I don't think I can ever repay, you for what you have done today."

"Don't even think of it," he said, smiling down on her" don't even think of it."

At breakfast the next morning, Adam noticed that his mother seemed unusually silent-all the noise and laughter failed to arouse any kind of reaction from her. "Are you all right, M other?" he asked her, under all the conversation.

She nodded and smiled "Son, your Father and I want you and Casta to leave for Aunt Verona's palace this morning,' she said 'Stay there for a few days and have a good time."

'All right, Mother', he said," we'll go".

Later that evening, as Teela was going to call it a day and return to her rooms, Orko rushed up to her' Teela, he said' your father wants you right away."

She went to her father's room. He was seated by the window, looking at nothing in particular .At the sound of her foot steps, he turned and smiled and held out his hand for her. She was a little surprised; because public displays of affection were not the usual norm between them .He drew her to him, and closed the door.

'Sit," he said quietly"we having something important to discuss."

She waited." Teela, dear, 'he said,"in view of Adam's impending marriage, I have decided it's best if we, you and I, leave the palace. I have decided to resign my post here and I want you to come with me."

"What??' she asked amazed.

"Teela, I felt, that there was some tension between you and Castaspella. Do you have anything to say??"

"Father, "she said, slowly,"you are right .I feel Castaspella doesn't like me, and to be honest, I don't like her either,"

Duncan raised his eyebrows," You don't.,"he said, not believing what he was hearing.

"I feel –she resents my closeness to Adam. While I can understand that to some extent, I do not like the fact that anyone, either she or anyone else, have any right to influence what we share in any way. I can't stand her…", she broke off.

Duncan stared at his daughter, realizing that the King had been quite right in his apprehensions. Ancients only knew what disaster had awaited them had their little talk not taken place!!

"We have to go, Teela," he told her, gently"darling, you do see, don't you how bad things can become with both you and the future queen disliking each other?"'

She nodded her head, dully." I have been worrying all last month and wondering what to do, Father, 'she said,"I am glad you brought this up. Are we leaving for good, or just taking a transfer somewhere?"

"I thought we'd go for good." he began slowly, "Teela, someday I hope to see you happily settled with a family of your own-and I don't want your happiness with your husband to suffer because of any doubts about your relation with Adam. Is that alright with you?"

She answered 'Yes, Father."

"Then we'll tell no one. By tomorrow, we'll both resign, and go back home."

They made their way to the dining hall, for the last time. Adam and his fiancée were not there; the King had had a light dinner, the Queen had refused dinner that night, and the cook grumbled to them,"All my lovely dessert Miss Teela, and no one to eat!!What a waste!"

To his surprise, Teela hugged him after her dinner"You are the greatest cook I know", she said softly," Thank you."

Later, father and daughter packed up their possessions. It took them a long time and Duncan even longer-he had to clear out his workshop as well-there were too many potentially dangerous things in it .It was late night when he finally slept.

They both behaved as if it was just another morning, the next day. Over breakfast, Duncan requested an audience with the King, alone in the evening. It was immediately granted.

Late evening He watched his daughter sign her name Captain Teela for the last time .Then they both walked up to the King's private chambers. The Royal Couple were waiting for them The King sat with his crown off, the Queen with her head resting in her hand. They looked up as the two entered, and tried to smile.

Duncan spoke first"Your Majesties, my daughter and I hereby resign our respective posts here at the palace, we thank you for all your kindness to us and …."

"Oh stop it Duncan,"the Queen spoke up," you know fully well how much we hate losing you both. Don't give me the kindness part and, anyway I wasn't aware that "kindness 'is shown to family. Don't make it worse for both of us-this is only the beginning and I hate to think of what Adam will say when he comes back, and how we are going to have to face him."

Walking up to Teela, she held the girl's face in both her hands," I am going to miss you, my love, 'she said, softly, with unmistakable sincerity" it has been a pleasure watching you grow, and when I didn't have Adora with me, you filled up the lack of her to a great extent –I haven't been able to tell you so far, my position forbade it, but I am very proud of you and I …..LOVE YOU, you are my own as much as Adam and Adora are. This is not goodbye," frowning at the 2 men as they stood uneasily" maybe a small hiatus, and then I have every intention of keeping you close to me."

"No, Marlena," her father spoke up, gently but firmly; Teela gasped hearing her father call the Queen by her first name, "you know it won't be possible .Don't let her have false hopes; she has to face reality for what it is.'

"He's right, you know, dear,'King Randor spoke up, drawing Teela into his arms. She suddenly felt very shy-the Queen was always warm and friendly, but this was a side of the King she had never seen, especially with herself.' Teela, May the Ancients keep you and bless you my dear-you are a daughter any father would be proud of-don't change, dear heart, don't change," And to her shock, he kissed her on her forehead.

Duncan had kept his headgear on the table before the King .He now lifted the tiara off his daughter's head and kept it too. There was a silence, as the three elders in the room remembered the past, memories that would irrevocably bind them to one another, all their lives, with love. Words were superfluous in that setting. Finally, Randor and Duncan hugged one another hard. There was no more said.

As Teela, walked out of the room she missed the low words her father and the King spoke" Keep in touch "the King said softly, but don't tell the children' Duncan nodded.

As father and daughter walked back down the halls together, he told her, "No goodbyes today dear-I know it will seem strange to the others, but there are no real explanations we can give. Randor will handle it-someday we will meet all our friends, under happier circumstances, Ancients willing."

They went to their respective rooms and changed .Teela felt awe as she took off the uniform she had worked so hard to be able to wear for, the last time. As she laid it on the bed, she felt tears rush to her eyes. She had loved her profession.

Dressed in a simple dress, her hair in 2 braids down her back, she and her father walked down the staircase, to where her grandfather, Lord Lystden's vehicle stood-waiting to take her to her new home. A final look at the place she had always called"home', and then they were gone.

King and Queen watched them till they were out of sight .The Queen wiped the tears that had collected at the corners of her eyes, the King put his arm around her, as they sat in silence.

New beginnings.

It was late night when Duncan and Teela reached her grandfathers estate in the heartlands of Agraria. When they reached, the ground floor was lighted, but the rest of the mansion was dark .Lord Lystden and his wife, Lady Marion stood waiting, to welcome their only son and only granddaughter home. When they had alighted, Duncan's father hugged him' Welcome back, my son. May we never be parted from you again?"

Teela's grandma hugged her-"May we never lose you again, my heart." As the young girl kept rubbing her eyes, she added," Have a quick dinner my love, and go to bed."

Teela had no idea what she ate, or which room her grandmother sent her to-all she was conscious of was a deep ache in her shoulders, and the sheer fatigue of it pushed her into a deep sleep.

Duncan faced his parents across the breakfast table and told them the real reason he had resigned his job, the next morning.

His father was upset 'How could you, Duncan? Why did Teela have to leave? Couldn't the Royal daughter-in –law behave? Teela worked so hard for her career-to make her leave it for something like this…'he broke off, shaking his head in disgust and anger.

Marion waited till he was cooler; her son had darted a helpless glance at her-she realized what it must have cost Duncan to ask Teela to give up her job; Ancients knew, he had spent her entire childhood helping her realize her childhood dream. When her husband was calmer, she spoke gently" Dear, I may sound harsh to you ,but I think what Duncan and their Majesties did was right, "seeing his shocked face, she continued," Dear, she's only 20.The children are too vulnerable and young ,and complications like these would have scarred them for life Duncan under the circumstances you did the best, my son .I agree ,it's a major loss for the child, but believe me it's better then a broken heart or a lifetime of bitterness .She's young, her whole life is ahead of her-well, she's at her own home now; and if I have my way will never leave it again , unless it is to make her own, with someone she loves, and who ,more importantly loves, her. Never again."

Duncan looked at his mother, gratefully. She had hit the nail on the head." Father,' he spoke up, "we are both of us trained warriors. 'What do we do now?''

"How about joining some other kingdom? Anyone would welcome you both!!"

Duncan shook his head-in working with the Masters they had worked with the best,-they could go no higher-and after that perfection, anything less was unacceptable. More importantly, he didn't want Teela to run into He-man or the other Masters-it would inevitably drag her back into her old life.

His father told him," My son I have only one alternative for you, for I know nothing of your field. My entire estates, business holdings-you are the sole heir, anyway; why not start handling them now itself?"

His mother added 'Do so son, you'll see; it's a full time job; and you would eventually have had it. As for Teela .let her take it easy for now-she has worked hard all her life; once she settles in something will come up-she could gradually start working with you and learn the ropes of the trade-she's the only heiress to all this ,anyway."

Duncan nodded, slowly-his mother was right.

She continued,' my son, this is an unexpected phase of your life-but its here and we can as well make the best of it. As for your father and me we are so happy from the bottom of our hearts that you and Teela are back home-our old age is bearable again. "

Duncan took her hand in his, "You've been lonely ,Mother haven't you " he asked her.

'More than I ever let you know my son, 'she replied.

Teela entered the room, her father and grandparents smiled at her .Over breakfast they filled her on what they had decided. She readily approved. "We are here for good then, 'she said, not able to still believe it.

Her grandfather caught her small hand in his own large one" Home-where you belong. "he said, finality in his tone. She smiled.

It took Teela 6 months just to get used to the domesticity of her new home-to accept that their lives as warriors were over .With their deeply ingrained sense of responsibility and duty ,they outwardly adapted to their work fast

Duncan found the transition easier than he thought-his father's holdings were vast and he found he had much to learn –it was intellectually stimulating-how every decision would affect the lives of thousands of workers, the long term repercussions, and the effect on the economy, overall-he had to learn to foresee the future ,economically-the possible coming trends, and he loved it. It was a massive responsibility, but the man was fit for it.

Duncan's day started with breakfast with his parents and daughter-something they had sworn never to miss. Then many times, he wouldn't see her rest of the day. Sometimes, he thought ruefully, he had had more time with her in the palace in spite of all his burdensome responsibilities. But it gave him no small comfort to know that for the first time, she was in constant company of his mother who loved her and with her age and patience, would help her through the initial adjustment period.

With Teela it was a different story-the transition was much more difficult for her. All her life, she had wanted to be a warrior-her entire life, till now, had consisted of route marches, campfires, battle formations, maneuvers, gadgets, armory, and female soldiers. It ha been a life filled with battles, scars and convalescence, a state of constant alertness.

It was a life filled with Skeletor and his minions, OF Castle Grayskull and its magic, and the Masters, each with his or her own greatness. The abrupt transition to domesticity almost drove her crazy. Out of respect for her father and grandparents, however ,she said nothing and did her best to adapt .The initial respite from unending responsibility was welcome, but as the days went by, she realized she had nothing to do. There were days when she felt like screaming in frustration, and nights when she tossed and turned in despair, wondering what the hell was going on in her life. Deep beneath, she found she missed Adam more than she thought-he had been her constant companion, her dearest friend. Time, and the complete lack of contact, reduced the pain to a constant dull ache, which occasionally flared up and with time, she learned to live with it. Her father had made it clear to her that the break with the past was best if complete, and though she had concurred with him fully; yet, a part of her still clung to what might have been, and sometimes, she wept at night for her aborted career, which she had dearly loved. It took time to untangle the emotional knots in her mind and heart, but when she did, it was one major hurdle crossed.

Lady Marion waited patiently-she let her grandchild go through her moods of frustration and despair; gently helping her when she could. She did feel sorry for the girl; but far more grateful that greater disaster had been averted .After nearly 2 years, her efforts were rewarded.

She had attempted to introduce Teela into the genteel society where they lived-Teela went along a couple of times, but finally said she hated it-she remembered all too well the greedy and predatory women of the Royal Court, and how badly most of them had treated her. But now there was more to it than that.

The topic came up at lunch one day' Dear, you can't lead a cloistered life here-you need friends,"her grandma said," You are so young-how much longer will you mope here?'

Teela finished her tea-it had been one of those days when everything, including the weather seemed against her. She told her grandma, flatly-"They don't like me."

"Of course they do,"Marion told her, indignantly,"what made you think they don't?"

"They are different, grandma-they glide, I march. They talk in gentle tones; I still haven't got out of the habit of speaking like a soldier. They look like women-I still am happiest in tees and trousers. There is nothing in common among us."

Marion remembered something 'Lord Peter liked you a lot anyway-said he never met a girl more knowledgeable about how to handle punctured tyres."

Teela looked up in surprise 'Who Lord Peter? I don't recall anyone of that name?"

Marion looked perplexed 'But Teela, you did come with me last week to his dinner party remember?"

"Yes-but I wandered outside as soon as dinner was over, and there was a middle aged gentleman there in overalls trying to fix a tyre-well he needed help, and I helped him, and told him how to handle it next time-I don't know why Lord Peter makes such old men do such strenuous work anyway-what are you laughing at?""

Marion went of into peals of laughter"Child-that 'middle aged gentle-man'," too-old" ,as you call him ,was Lord Peter himself. One the richest men of our aristocracy-and you thought he was a valet….oh, dear this is priceless….I haven't laughed so much in ages…."

"Well, "Teela began indignantly, "he seemed like such a decent sort not the usual old stuffed shirts I have kept meeting….what happened now?"

Marion lay back in her chair, tears streaming from her eyes "Stuffed…..Ancients help me….and what do you call my friends?"

A whole lot of impolite adjectives passed through Teela's mind, though she didn't dare to tell her. She grinned weakly.

Marion smiled, her dimples, so like Teela's, flashing" Let me guess-spiteful old cats, perhaps? Or old pompous wind bags? Or is it,' caressing her granddaughter's cheek gently, "can I hope for sweet old pussies?"

Teela moved to her grandma, and laid her head in her lap," You definitely are the sweetest old puss I know anyway," came in muffled tones from Marion's lap.

Marion smiled, she lifted the girl's head,"Now do tell me, dear," she said, controlling her mad urge to laugh again,' what's wrong?"

"I am not groomed enough," it was a brave admission, and Marion knew it. She lifted her girl's head' Would you like me to teach you?", she asked, her voice shaking, All her life she had longed for a daughter to teach, and now…

"Don't turn me into an artificial doll," came from the depths of her lap.

Marion laughed again"My love,' she said,"I would wager all I hold dear to see you become a stuffed doll…O Ancients,"

"I'm not that bad,"indignantly, from her lap….then dubiously," you won't make me balance books on my head will you? Coz I swear by father, I won't…."

Her grandma gave a wicked chuckle' No, love-no books on your head something far more profitable, shall we say-killing 2 birds with one stone'

Teela's head came up eagerly' and what exactly are you going to teach me?'  
Her grandma smiled wickedly "Cooking."She said, triumphantly.

It was decided to let the men folk live in blissful ignorance-Teela had insisted on that. In later years, Marion would look back at the rich priceless stores of memories Teela's cooking lessons gave her and cry with laughter. But the lessons bonded the two women like nothing before.

When her grandchild first entered the kitchen, she wielded the ladles like she held the guns-she fought with the pots and pans when stirring the dishes, cut vegetables like she did in the war camps. Literally, she had to be taught from the first to last step. Marion was more than equal to it, more so since Teela was ready to admit she knew nothing, and was the first to laugh at her own mistakes. She was hard working and diligent, and within a year learnt all she had to learn.

Unknown to herself, her walk gradually changed from strides to a moderate walk, she spoke rather than barked, her movements became more refined. When Marion felt her grandchild had stopped being a soldier and become the woman she really was, she stopped. She had no intentions of destroying Teela's life and vigor senselessly-she was proud of her grandchild, and if others didn't like it too bad.

Inevitably, the transition went on to clothes-she walked into Teela's room one day, and found her pulling out her clothes one after another.

"What's the matter, dear,'she asked.

Teela turned to her" Either something's wrong with my eyes, or…..Grandma-why do they all look so old?"

"Thank the Ancients," the old lady thought to herself, and aloud" Now Teela, let me see-hmmm….the red one's too faded you can't wear it;. The checked print too-and the green I can use to swab the floor-…"

By the end of the discussion, nearly all the clothes were on the floor.

Teela looked up in dismay-'I have nearly nothing left," she cried out.

Her grandmother took her to a full length mirror in the room; she drew back the curtains and let the light stream in. She released Teela's ponytail and made her stand in front of the mirror' Take a good hard look dear,' she said," take a good hard look"

Teela looked, and for the first time saw herself-not Captain Teela, not the best outgoing student at the military academy-just herself –and she liked what she saw.

She also saw the shorts and half sleeved shirt she was wearing……and turned to her Grandma with a sheepish smile She did not need to say anything, her grin told the old lady all-Marion laughed excitedly' This whole month, we go shopping for you,'she said excitedly," oh, I'm going to enjoy myself, dear- I always wanted a girl to dress, but your father was born instead, and how much can you do for a boy? But with you, though…"

'You are the boss," Teela dimpled.

Marion waited for father and son that night, and as they ate dinner, she casually announced that she wanted a certain sum of money to spend-without blinking an eye, her husband gave her a check for it-money wasn't an issue with them –they just wanted to sleep.

Mildly irritated by the lack of interest, the old lady asked her son' aren't you going to ask me why, Duncan?'

"Why, 'he asked surprised" why should I ask you?'

'It's for your daughter, 'she said.

'Oh." that was all he said.

Marion got up-cheerful and patient by nature, usually, but right now she would have banged both men's' heads together.

It was only later that his father asked Duncan, yawning 'did your Mother seem upset to you before she left?"

He thought for a while" Nah…she never gets upset….good old Mother….why do you ask anyway?"

"Because if she was, I'D have to face the music all night-not you!! Goodnight, my son."

That month was so memorable for grandmother and granddaughter-they were 2 women shopping for clothes!!Practically, they avoided the fancy stores which sold branded clothes and went into local artisan shops instead. They got exquisite wear ,for reasonable prices, minus the fancy names…..

Nightgowns of all shapes and colors and textures…

Light flowered dresses for summer and spring….

Gloves of a variety of makes…

Belts for her slender waist-plain, bejeweled, ornamented….

Shoes-casual, formal and ultra formal wear….

Summer clothes evening dresses cocktail dresses homewear….Teela's head was spinning at the end of it all.

They picnicked in meadows, had fresh fruits off the trees from orchards of known friends, as they passed through their places, watched ducks and ducklings swim contentedly in roadside streams…

They hade home made teas in village squares with fantastic sunsets for a background.

They walked home in twilight, one the freshest blossom of youth, the other with all the wisdom age had given her, completely content.

Marion shifted Teela into the largest bedroom in the house-she needed the space, and the privacy. She also encouraged her in whatever womanly touches she wanted to give the room.

A month later she announced that she and Teela would be going to the capital-that snapped Duncan out of his usual complacency-'Why?"He asked, voice a little stern.

His mother looked surprised" We have some final shopping to do .What is the matter .son?"

Duncan never remembered what he wanted to say-from opposite him Teela entered through the door ,pulling her gloves off, and shaking her dark red hair She was dressed in a rose pink dress,-and had just returned from a walk .Her eyes were bright ,her cheeks flushed and she looked beautiful to him. She looked so much younger than she had at the palace-but more importantly, was completely unconscious of how lovely she looked.

She saw her father and grandfather staring in her direction, and turned her head to see if there was anything behind her-there was nothing. "You are both early today, 'she said, smiling. Neither man replied.

'Go change dear, 'her grandma spoke up hastily.

Dropping a kiss on her father's head and rumpling his hair, she went up the stairs, a faint scent behind her.

Duncan recovered first 'Why is she dressed in that way,'he asked his mother.

"She happens to be a beautiful woman, son,' she replied,' and that's the way women dress. That's why."

After a few minutes Duncan smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek, gratefully.

"Thank you, Mother,"he said, his eyes dim" thank you.'

Later that night he went to his parent's room-when he knocked and entered they both smiled,

"What is it son,"his Father asked.

', Mother, you said you'd go to the capital –may I know why?'

"I want her to have a few ball gowns-and choose some jewellery.'

"Which shops were you planning to go?"

She mentioned a couple of famous stores, patronized by all classes, including Royalty.

"But.. That's where the Queen and the others shop….."

"Duncan-it's 2 yrs since the Prince was married; even now his wife expects their first child-Teela has her own life to live you know-how long are you going to lock her away?"

"True,"he muttered, looking distressed.

"She's stronger than you think, my son. Let her free-she'll take care of herself."

Duncan nodded,-his mother had a definite point-but he still felt uneasy.

It was a bright morning when Teela and her grandma reached the 2 century old store, renowned for its excellent service and quality goods. Unbidden, her mind went back to the days when she had accompanied the Queen to this same store so many times, and watched the daughters of nobility preen themselves in front of the mirror .Now she was here to do some preening herself…..

They were led to an exclusive fitting room, accompanied by a known attendant of Marion. Over the next 2 hours ,with Marion's advice accompanying her, she choose 6 beautiful gowns-an ivory one with silver net on it, one of garnet red with small pearls embroidered on it; a brilliant yellow ,which brought out all the color of her cheeks and hair and eyes, ;one a deep purple, and one a pure brilliant white. The sixth was a heavenly concoction of pastel pink, peach and the mildest hue of orange.

When the attendant went to get someone to pack her dresses, Teela, bored, wandered out of the fitting room and onto the corridor outside. She bumped into another woman coming out of the other room, and this caused the other to drop the fan she was carrying .As both women bent to retrieve it, their eyes met.

Marion seated inside heard Teela cry out and rushed to the door Teela was hugging another young woman and both were crying and laughing at the same time.

"Teela-I can't believe it .It really is you…"

"Oh Delora-how wonderful to see you again…."

"Let me look at you, love-oh darling, why you've become magnificent-better than any Princess, the most beautiful of them all…."

"How are you? Stratos and the children"

'Never mind us, we are fine-just where did Duncan and you disappear to?"

"How are the other Masters…"

"Come," Delora pulled her and propelled her to the door; before Teela or Marion could react she opened the door and called out 'Stratos-look."

He was sitting in the waiting room bored, but when he saw Teela, he sprang to his feet and reached her in a couple of strides." Teela', he cried amazed, "Child wherever have you been and just look at you!!"

"Oh Stratos,"Teela replied her eyes shining as she watched him. 'I am so happy to see you both again. OH and May I present my grandmother, Lady Marion"

"Pleased to meet you both,' the old lady said-"Teela's spoken of you all so much…."

"I'll tell you what, 'Delora spoke up in her clear young voice Stratos, you take Lady Marion to." She mentioned a famous restaurant nearby, 'and Teela and I will get our purchases billed .Please don't refuse, my Lady, please."

Marion accepted at once-she did not have the heart to douse the light in Teela's eyes-she could handle her son later. They headed to a high walled garden within the restaurant, which they insisted be kept reserved for them alone. As they waited for dinner to be served, they talked and laughed. Stratos brought her up to date on the news of all the other Masters, while Teela kept them in splits with her stories of her cooking disasters and her" etiquette" lessons.

All through dinner, Stratos and Delora studied Teela-she had become so beautiful and so poised-it brought tears to his eyes; and this was the tomboy he had never seen out of her battle skirt. Her gentleness, beauty, feminity-it had all come to the fore, now.

"How is Duncan, child,"he asked

"Father's fine, at home,'she spoke up,' Tell me about all of you."

"And where is home?' he asked watching her keenly.  
Teela looked up at him" Don't ask-please if we could tell you, do you think we'd have disappeared like that?"

"All the rest of us are fine, before you ask', he said," but we did wonder if we were worth so little to you both that for 2 years, after all we had faced together you and Duncan would just walk off without even a word…….'

'Don't, dear,' his wife said watching Teela's face" I would have agreed with you for anyone else but not Duncan and Teela."

"You both didn't even attend Adam's wedding-do you have any idea what that did to him?"

Teela spoke up' Under certain circumstances ,Father decided it was best we had to leave-that's all I am permitted to tell you-don't press me Stratos-I may never meet you again…don't let us spoil this little time."

'"Would you like me contact the other Master so they could meet you here? I take it you don't want to go to the palace?"

She shook her head "No Stratos, please….this is enough for me."

As the conversation moved on, Marion, fearing that Teela's refusal to talk about the royal family would become obvious, asked gradually" And how is Prince Adam and his wife-we heard they are having a baby.'

There was an awkward silence-Delora spoke up before her husband could open his mouth

"Teela this is to be kept private, dear-They lost the baby, and there's worse-they are legally separating."

Teela's head whipped up, her eyes open in shock-it took all her will power not to ask further details, but Delora went on ,anyway-"Castaspella's cousin was killed-there's anarchy in Mystacore-she's the only one of the bloodline left and she has to go back-permanently-Adam made it very clear that he would not leave Eternia for anything so ,the marriage is over-in fact it's a blessing there are no children ;it just wouldn't have worked out-they considered every alternative-but no ,their individual responsibilities are far too much. They were so happy, poor things!!

Teela felt terribly distressed for Adam and it showed on her face-she had seen the burdens of royalty often ,but this was the first time a broken heart went with it-She had never liked Castaspella, but her heart was lofty enough to feel genuinely sorry for her ,for losing her child ,and the husband she loved so dearly.

When she remained silent, Marion spoke-"It's always a tragedy to lose someone you love-the poor princess-losing both-poor thing, poor thing; but I respect her decision to put duty before self at all odds-that itself shows her worth"

Stratos nodded-it was aptly said, then, to change the topic, he said to Teela"You know Teela, the Queen really misses you I overheard the maids talking once…..you remember the orange blooms you planted outside your window ,don't you? Well, dear since you have left, she keeps a vase of those in her bedroom-and has forbidden them to be used anywhere else. That is a feat, my dear-our Queen is quite something-what did you do?"

Teela smiled, her eyes filling as she remembered the Queen 's last words to her" I have a message for you-to give her,' she said firmly' when you return, please tell her, and only her that you met me and that I love her with all my heart-she was the closest I ever knew to a mother and I remember her kindness every day, and always will. Please tell her, for me."

Both nodded, deeply touched-Teela continued-'I will give you my contact code, Delora -please give it to Orko and ask him to contact me-under no circumstances is he to give it to anyone else-not even the King himself.'

"Orko!!" Stratos said, involuntarily,"you can't be serious!!"

"Oh ,I know that he goofs up a lot ,"Teela said," but he's always come through when, needed-so, please give it to him"

Stratos nodded' All right, dear child; I take it you don't want us to tell anyone else.'

"No-and oh dear-how did I live through these 2 years without all of you?"

"Teela, don't cry darling, don't."Delora spoke up, distressed.

Lady Marion stood up' I think we'll go home she said'-things had turned out so differently from what they had both planned-she had an idea her son would be furious, but had no plans of telling him, anyway. After a few goodbyes, the 2 groups headed home in silence.

Royal Palace, ETERNIA, 4 MONTHS LATER…..

Prince Adam smiled tiredly and nodded to the page before him" That will be all I think? Well, I will see you after the weekend." He pushed his chair back, and rose to leave.

The man bowed, noting the lines at the end of the Prince's eyes, and the drawn look on his face. He himself would be going home to his wife and children-he felt sorry for the Crown Prince.

Adam walked down the hall to the dining room. He looked in-it was empty and the pages were drawing the blinds. His work had taken far longer than he thought.

"Adam," Orko's voice came behind him" I've asked cook to send up your dinner to your room. Why, you look exhausted!!"

Adam smiled"I am, rather,"he said, slowly,"Thank you anyway."

As he walked to his room, he glanced at his father's room, .It had been 2 years since his last terrible argument with his father, and since then he hadn't set foot in that room .

He walked into his room and had a quick shower, ate a few morsels of food, and returned the tray to the kitchen. He walked back the silent halls, his footsteps echoing in the silence, for it was late night and the palace was asleep. The ache in his heart started up again-it was going to be one of those nights-when he would have to wrestle with memories of loved ones lost. The demons of the past-his past.

Back in his room, he drew up his chair to the balcony and put a rug over his lap. Cringer settled himself at his feet .He knew his master was unhappy and needed him. Eternia lay asleep before him. He watched the night guard patrol the palace .The sound of the chirping crickets was the only sound heard, other than the measured footsteps of the guard. The street lights illumined the city, like random gems. Above him, the universe looked down in all its eternal grandeur and glory .In spite of himself, he felt a moment of peace.

Cringer nuzzled his feet-Adam glanced down with a smile and ruffled his fur absently. He coughed a couple of times. He hadn't been feeling so good, lately. His only dearest, oldest friend, he thought, even as he pulled Cringer closer. Well, not only…..there had been another, more loved, who had suddenly left him-but he squashed her memories before they could swamp him.

Struggle as he might, the memories came back in a flood. There had been a creeper she had loved, and its fragrance wafted on the breeze, like the caress of a beloved….his hard set up defenses broke, as they had so often, and his heart writhed under the pain that seared through it. He looked up at the starry heavens above him, and wondered where his ex-wife was, which of those glittering stars held the woman with whom he had so briefly enjoyed perfect marital bliss…..only they had both forgotten there was no such thing like perfect bliss…..

His nightmares had started the day they had returned from Lady Verona's estate. They had reached during the general siesta time, and after leaving his fiancée in her room, he had wandered to his own blissfully content .That was when he saw something unbelievable- Duncan's workshop room was open wide and thumps were heard from it. Unknown male voices were speaking. Quickening his steps, he reached the room, and stopped at the threshold, not believing what he saw. The room was completely empty-bare.2 male pages, had been cleaning it, dropped their mops and brooms, and stood to attention, after an awkward courtesy. Acknowledging them with a nod, Adam asked them" Did Duncan shift his work shop? Do you know where he is now?"

One of the men blurted"My Liege-can it be…you do not know…."

The other man nudged him violently. Neither was lost on Adam

"Explain"-it came out as a curt command.

"Sire,"the second man spoke up, nervously,"Duncan and Captain Teela resigned and left the palace 4 days ago. The Captain's room has been allotted to Princess Castaspella's maid. We were just cleaning up here."

Adam drew a hash breath. Without another word, he turned on his heel and stalked purposefully toward his fathers room .One of the men leaned against the wall, drained suddenly. The sudden look on the Prince's face had scared them both. "Let's get out of here," he told his chum. They scurried around and left.

King Randor and Queen Marlena never forgot that interview with their son; He had come straight to the point" What went on here when I had gone?"

As the Queen was preparing a mild answer Randor answered bluntly"Adam, son, Duncan said he had to resign over some personal matter. They had to leave immediately."

"Mother?"

"Your father is right my son," she answered mildly," We couldn't stop him."

"Why did he leave? What went wrong, that they had to leave so suddenly without even saying goodbye?"

"We don't know" the King started, but Adam noticed the fleeting look in his mother's eyes as she averted her head.

"Mother,"he said.

"I did suggest that a transfer to Ferania was more appropriate, that he could see Teela often there…."the King went on…

Marlena darted a look of pure fury at her husband .Adam did not miss it.

"Hold on,"he said, confused"Teela go to Ferania? Why?"

"Hold it, Randor, 'she spoke up, 'let me tell him; Adam –you won't like this; but we –your father, Duncan and I had no other choice. The decision we took pertains to your marriage, my son."

He looked at them as if they had suddenly gone mad.' What does my marriage have to do with this?"

"Adam," she spoke, slowly, choosing her words with care,' in another month's time, you will have a wife. All of us felt that the constant proximity of Teela and yourself may put a strain on both your wife and Teela." She saw the look of pure amazement on his face, and continued, shaking her head" Now Adam, be reasonable-haven't you told Casta that Teela's just a friend? Has it really made any difference? Think carefully and answer."

Adam thought back, knowing his mother was fully right" You are right, Mother, "he said ,"they can't stand each other-I don't know why .I have wondered how long it would take them to like each other….."

"Adam, no woman likes any other woman in her husband's life-and rightly so .As for Teela, she's a beautiful young woman now; all said she's had you to herself for so long-we can't really predict how she would react losing you. We love her too, you know. We didn't really have much choice."

Adam ran his hand through his hair, distractedly. He remembered ….

"Hey Adam, look at my first catch"

"Adam, you cheated…I'll get you for that…."

"Hey, Adam, when did you grow taller than me?"

"Adam! Adam!! ! Guess what-I have qualified for the Royal Guard!!

"You will come to the investiture ceremony won't you? Oh, Adam, I never dreamed I would top in my batch…"

They were countless-the memories; he pushed them away, for now, realizing somewhere she had given up what she had worked for all her life for him. His parents watched him; distressed-it didn't take a brilliant mind to know what was bothering him. He finally spoke up" I have to speak to her."

Randor spoke up,"No son. A clean break is best .I am sorry but you can't meet her again."

Adam looked at his father, a slow rage growing in him" I am going to meet her's-she not some trash to be dumped away…."

Randor replied now angry, and failing to realize how upset his son was "

You will not –and that's a command."

That blew all of his control' Father-Duncan was alike a father to me; Teela my dearest friend-did that have no weight before you 3 took this decision? How can you ask me to just give her up? Did any of you ask her one word what she felt?"

"Duncan did, 'the Queen replied, 'and she agreed…"

"Has she ever disobeyed any of you "he began, when his father stopped him in his tracks.

"That's enough Adam-son this whole episode has hurt us as much. We have to move on- the faster the better. I am sorry, but difficult decisions go with the territory. 'He had backed out of the room, stricken and deeply hurt. He never discussed the topic again, even when his mother tried to draw him out. He told Castaspella nothing. But a chasm appeared between him and his father, which he refused to bridge, when it was made clear that he would not be told where they were, and he was forbidden to meet them

In all this his wedding day came-it was magnificent .His wife enjoyed to the full; he didn't. They hadn't even attended the wedding. But with time, pain settled ,and soon he was enjoying the nearly perfect wedded bliss he was blessed to have, with a wife who loved him, dearly .She was a devoted and good wife and had adored Adam with all her heart; the coming baby would have made life just perfect….

Then the dream had broken .First disquieting rumors of trouble in Mystacore-then the sudden assassination of her cousin. From there on it was a rapidly downhill course-violence, mayhem and murder. Adam himself had gone to Mystacore and had been appalled at how the once prosperous kingdom had deteriorated .It eventually became clear that a permanent resident ruler was needed and his wife was the only one left .After rehashing countless possibilities the only alternative was-to end the marriage ;a long distance marriage was not what either of them wanted. He wasn't going to leave Eternia, she could not leave Mystacore. The loss of the baby added the final nail in the coffin.3 months before, she left Eternia for good. It was one more price paid, by the head that wore the crown…..

And so, now Adam sat on his balcony, desperately alone. Tired, unhappy and terribly alone. He lived with the pain, loneliness and sleeplessness, day after day, month after month…….

Queen Marlena, considerably aged in the previous half year, sat in her boudoir, doing the flowers, when her attendant told her Lady Delora requested an audience. She gave her approval. When Delora entered the room, they were left alone.

"Well, Delora,"the Queen asked with a smile.

"Your Majesty, - Stratos and I –we met Teela."

Marlena's eyes widened" When? Where?"

"Here in the Capital, a few months back. We did not inform anyone, because she asked us not to, but she did give us a message, to be given only to you."

The Queen's eyes narrowed slightly' why am I being told only now?"

Delora flushed,' My Queen,-it was just before Adam's wife left for good…I ….We..."

"I understand…please forgive me….what did the child say??"

"Your Majesty, Stratos told her of how you kept a bunch of her favorite blooms in your room," watching the Queen's face soften,' then she told us to tell you she loved you with all her heart; that you were the mother she had never known, and that she would be eternally grateful for that .She thinks of you every single day and always will .She was so sincere, we just had to tell you."

Marlena got up not wanting to let Delora see her face. She walked to the window, her back to the young woman." How is she?"In a low voice

"Blossomed is the only word I can use Your Highness, 'Delora began"One has to see the transformation oneself to believe it. A far cry from the tomboy we all know-she has become so poised, gentle,-nothing artificial about her, but so mellow, somehow. She radiates kindness beauty and warmth. She's become a magnificent woman."

The Queen turned to her, a smile on her face" Is she happy?"

"She was with her grandmother; she looked wonderful, but we got the feeling she had missed us quite badly."

"Committed?" it was an unexpected question, but then, Teela had reached an age when she was very likely to be engaged.

"No –not yet-I am sure of it."

Marlena said" Thank you my dear-you have made me very happy today."

With a bow, Delora excused herself. She then walked up the corridor to Orko's room. He was sitting on the floor, tinkering with some stuff..

"Hello, Delora,"he cried, on seeing her.

'Hello, Orko, 'she said,"I have something important to tell you from , someone very dear to us. Guess who?"

"Buzz-of??'

"No."

"Well-Fisto, then."

"No-wrong again. Give up?"

"Yes-I guess so .Do tell me-who is it?"

Delora lowered her voice-the palace had many ears"Ever remember-Teela?"

"Teela,' Orko yelled. Hastily, she shushed him

"Hush. She doesn't want anyone to know, not even Adam. Here, this is her contact code number, she asked you to keep it to yourself and get in touch with her as fast as you could."

"Gee, thanks, Delora. Oh and I won't tell any one-Trollan honor.'

Delora left Orko. The little magician was filled with delight at the sudden turn of events. He rolled up his sleeves and waved his wand with a flourish.

Lady Marion and Teela had returned home .They kept their little meeting a secret from Duncan. Then Teela patiently waited for Orko to contact her.

Then one evening as they were having tea, together, something unexpected happened. Before their eyes, the teapot rose from the table and began to swell-a minute later, it burst into a hundred pieces and before them, tea drenched, stood the Royal Jester.

"ORKO!" Teela cried, her arms outstretched, totally regardless of the mess around her.

He hugged her hard"I have missed you both Teela. It is wonderful to see you again."

"Teela, dear do take Sir Orko to the drawing room, I will just make sure this room is cleaned up, 'Marion spoke up.

Teela and Orko went along-the little fellow's joy at seeing his friend was touchingly genuine .She quickly filled him up on what had happened in her life so far and then went straight to the point "How is Adam?"

Orko's face fell" Bad Teela, very bad, If you could only see him-he, s working himself to death to forget the pain .He hardly sleeps, spends most nights on the balcony, till his eyes are too tired to see straight .None of us can reach him, only Cringer can. The King and he have drifted terribly apart-it is tragic, really. Won't you….can't you try to get through to him?"

Teela did not let her own pain show-'I can't meet him yet, Orko-father has forbidden it for now. But with your help, we are going to make him much better .Here is what we will do…."and she told him her plan.

At the end of it Orko smiled genuinely pleased; this was going to be fun. He was positive Adam would be helped.

"I have only one thing to ask you, 'she finished "will Adam's wife be coming back?"

Orko looked at her "So that's why you left so suddenly is it? Well, well, we all wondered….no dear ,rest easy-your efforts won't be interpreted as meddling because the King made it very clear that when Adam eventually marries again, his wife will be a full blooded ,honest to goodness Eternian. The boy can't survive something like this again."

She nodded, relieved. That was the last hurdle cleared.

When Adam started dragging his chair as usual to his balcony, his eyes fell on something totally incongruous on his pillow. It had been a hard day, and he thought, hopefully the sheer tiredness would put him to sleep for once. But he rubbed his eyes and moved closer for a proper look.

It was a little nosegay-just 2 different stands of ferns, and just 2 flowers together; one a yellow rose, his favorite flower, and the other the orange bloom Teela had planted outside her window. As children, they had used such nosegays as pointers when they played hide and seek…..

The Prince put out a trembling hand and gently drew the flowers to him-only she could have known about them .No one else knew, not even his Mother. What was it doing here, and how did it come here?

Adam, Crown Prince of Eternia, most powerful man in the universe, fell to his knees, his still trembling hands gently caressing the velvety petals." Teela,"he whispered "it has to be her-where is she, and why won't she come now-when I need her more than ever?"

The dam broke-that simple little thing had the power to smash every barrier he had meticulously built up, because it was a symbol of innocence, true love, and long lost happiness .Deep racking sobs convulsed his body ,even as he wept for all the years he hadn't-

His estrangement from his father

His loss of Duncan and Teela

The loss of his wife and child

The utter loneliness to which he was condemned, being the most powerful man in the universe….

And even as he wept, he was healed.

Much, much later Adam got up from the floor-feeling amazingly lighter at heart .He washed his eyes and sat on his bed feeling much better .From somewhere on his vast whirling planet, she was reaching out to him .There was ,finally, something to look forward to, in his life….

Over the next few months a gradual change appeared in Adam's behavior. He moderated the amount of work he did, retired to bed early and was eating better .He resumed his usual evening hikes with Cringer ,and would return in time for dinner, eyes shining ,face flushed and feet aching,-after a voracious meal, he would crash on his bed and sleep.

But it was much more than that-he noticed that every time his day was bad, or he found himself slipping back into depression, the nosegays would appear. Granted the places they appeared were funny-once even on Cringer's collar!! Poor cat had yowled when he discovered it was there, for it had been put when he was fast asleep.-but he was now convinced Teela was doing everything in her power to let him know she was there for him. She had an accomplice in the palace, of that he was sure ,and that person had constant access to him and could constantly observe him and also had access to his room .It didn't take him very long to guess that Orko was the one-the other Masters came and went by rotation ,but Orko was always there. Adam knew Teela was well aware of Orko's real worth, and if she could choose one, it would be him. He was also a magician and could enter and get out of rooms easily-Orko .It had to be Orko.

About 6 months after the first nosegay appeared, he decided to have it out with him. Orko had been lazing in his room, when Prince Adam knocked on his door' Can I come in?" .he asked.

"Of course, Adam,"the little fellow had said.

"Maybe you should give me some space to sit 'Adam had chuckled.

"Er...Let me see-powers of magic and of might-remove this trash from our sight"

Relieved not to have been teleported to some strange planet, Adam came straight to the point. "Orko, little buddy, over the last 3 months….'and he told him everything, leaving nothing. Then" Please tell me if Teela asked you to do it-I have to know-I can't tell you how much it has helped me…"he finished.

Orko smiled and nodded"Yes, Adam, she asked me to do it."

"How is she Orko? Why did she not come here to meet me?"

"Gee, I don't know Adam-I think Duncan wants it that way. You must meet her though-it'll do you well. She's changed so, become so …"he flailed his arms,"well, er-gentle sweet, mellow…um-see her for yourself you'll know what I mean. She 's surrounded by every form of earthly happiness yet she misses us, that I do know."

Adam smiled fully, for the first time in many months" Do ask her to meet me Orko, as soon as possible. I am counting on you."

'Sure thing .Adam,"he replied," sure thing!!"

Teela waited for Orko at the far end of her Grandfather's estate-it was definitely more private. He did not keep her waiting long.

"Hello Teela, 'as he materialized himself in front of her.

"Hello Orko-how is Adam now?"

'He asked you to meet him?"

'What??" she almost darted to her feet-"You didn't tell him did you?"

"I did not need to-he worked it all out himself, and then came and asked me .I told him the truth Look Teela-I don't see what the problem is-he needs you, and you want to help him. Well –just do it-there's no wife in your or his way now, you see.'

"I don't know –what will Father say?" she muttered,' He is better, isn't he?"

"See him for yourself, and then tell me,"Orko told her, gently, touched by her concern for her friend.

She spoke up,' I'll tell you what-meet me in a weeks time and I'll let you know. I have to ask Father-I can't do this behind him."

After dinner that night, Duncan found himself alone with his daughter.

"Father," she started "it's been 2 years since I met Adam .H e's free now-can I please meet him?"

"Teela, I explained to you why we moved out. I f this happened again, I couldn't bear it.' seeing her face fall, he came over to her," Adam is after all a Prince, Teela.If you two get attached to each other and it doesn't work out-well, I can't bear to see you go through all that pain .He's especially vulnerable now."

"Please Father-just once, for me-please."

"All right dear, but be careful, and not here and not at the palace. When you meet him-tell him I love him."

"Are you sure" Adam asked Orko, not able to believe his ears.

"Yes, she said she'll me you at the Country Fair, on the first day, at the dairy produce stall. There won't be too many people around, that day. She'll be wearing a dark purple cloak. "Adam held out his hand' Shake little buddy," he said simply.

The Country Fair was held twice a year in the Capital city. Fresh farm produce was sold directly from the farmers to the customers, without the middle men. The crowds usually started from the second day, which was why Teela asked Adam to meet her there on the first day.

That morning as she moved along, stalls were still being set up. The hems of her dress in one hand she asked a farm hand to direct her to the dairy produce stall.

"Straight ahead and first left, Mi ss,'he told her politely."

She walked as per his directions and found it-Great urns of milk stood in the makeshift dairy. At one end, fresh butter was being churned, and fresh cheeses were being displayed at the other. I t was a lovely day-mild and breezy, with an umbrella of clouds overhead that blocked the sunlight. It might rain later on, but not now She settled comfortably against a fence and waited.

Adam dressed in civilian clothes reached a little later. Like her he too wore a long dark cloak to maintain anonymity. W hen he reached the dairy stall, he noticed with a beating heart that a slim figure stood there, back facing him, one hand on the railing. He moved closer, softly, wishing he could make sure it was her. It was then that he noticed the ruby ring on her hand-it had been a birthday gift from her father and she had never taken it off.

Gently positioning himself behind her, he spoke 'Cheese or butter, my Lady?" knowing fully well that she wasn't particularly fond of both.

Teela spun around in alarm, her eyes wide open. Her hood fell off her face-for the first time in two years, the 2 childhood friends looked at each other. They stood so close; he could feel her breath on his face, while the tendrils framing her face caressed his own.

She noticed the lines around his eyes, and on his forehead and felt sad.

He saw her, as kind, as concerned as she had always been, and his heart ached .He smiled first and broke the spell.

Teela grabbed his arm' Come with me Adam, let's get away from here." Not so fast, Teela, let me look at you properly,' pushing her against the post she had stood so long.

Orko had been right-she had changed-and it was for the better, for her. He put his arm around her and drew her to him, she pulling the hood over her face, as they both walked out of the fair.

When they reached the wind raider, she reached into her vehicle and drew out a basket. In silence, he handed her into the raider .The old Teela would have snapped she didn't need any help, but this one was as calm as if she'd been used to being handed in all her life.

"Where do you want to go?' he asked her, starting the raider.

'The valley of Joyner," she replied without hesitation. He nodded approval-it was a lovely ,secluded place, surrounded by mountains ,and in the valleys, below,2 great rivers of Eternia met, and flowed as one to the sea. They made small talk till they reached they valley. He camouflaged the raider .and hand in hand they started climbing one of the hills. They reached the top, panting-but were well rewarded by the view that lay before them.

Magnificent mountains rose as far as they could see, carpeted in greenery. The jungle sounds were lovely to hear-and far below them, they watched the sunlight play on the pure waters flowing to the sea. Both sat by a large tree, hand in hand and watched the scene in silence. Finally Teela folded her legs under her and Adam laid his head on her lap, and slowly her started talking to her-he did not stop. Barring the fact he was he-man, he told her all that had troubled and tortured him over the previous months-his father wife, child, the loss, the pain. Watching her affectionate, sympathetic face above him was balm to his scarred heart. He spoke on and on, and she kept quiet. Finally, after a couple of hours, he stopped his face muscles had actually ached. But, telling another of his pains had been cathartic mentally and emotionally-he felt so much more relieved.

She gestured imperiously towards the basket' let's eat!! I'm hungry!! And guess what, Adam, I cooked it all myself!"

"I really don't want to die prematurely, you know, 'he replied when she filled his plate, a gleam of amusement in his handsome blue eyes as he watched her.

'I hear you have been taking great trouble that you don't, 'she replied equably, filling her own.

After lunch, she stashed everything away and found him trying to stifle a yawn-'Do you want to go back? You can rest comfortably in the Palace,' she said.

H e looked at her, his eyes alight 'I've been in the palace all these months, Teela, and believe me, I never felt as rested as I did today. Here will be just fine, thank you." He stretched himself beside her, and fell asleep.

When he awoke, she was seated her arms around her legs, her chin on her knees, watching the rosy pink evening glow. The distant mountain tops were covered in mist and a diaphanous veil had begun to gather in the valleys below. Birds flew across the sky in their myriad formations, the atmosphere filled with their varied cries. The last rays of the evening sun fell on her hair, and highlighted its rich deep, redness-the fairness of her skin, and the purity of her features as she sat facing him in profile. She was utterly unconscious of it, and so was he. He was only conscious of a deep sense of relief, of being grounded again, of life promising to return to normal. In spite of all the scars, and the pain.

She heard the grass crackle as he got up, and smiled" Maybe we should go," she said, 'my grandma will worry."

He nodded "They'll worry at the palace too."Both stood up to leave and brushed their clothes. In the gathering twilight, she told him, earnestly" Take care of yourself Adam-there are so many of us to whom you mean so much-You must get through this ,for us, at least-Oh ,and my father told me to tell you he loves you."

"I will, "he finally spoke up"On condition you don't stay out of my life after this."

On that note, they returned home.

3years had passed since the meeting in the valley of Joyner. Adam slowly limped back to normal-needless to say, Teela had met him very frequently-and had played a subtle, yet very significant role in his recovery. Heeding her father's advice she never crossed the bounds of propriety –she had no intentions of being hurt again.

Then one day, Duncan and her parents spoke to her before they all retired for the night" Teela, "her father began "Do you know Richard?"

"The eldest son of the Earl of Gracilia, yes I have met him."

"With the full permission of his parents, he asked my permission to start courting you."

Teela hesitated"Oh…. I see"

Then "What do you think, Father?"

Duncan smiled, the day every father dreads had come so close and he had to pretend he liked it" I will tell you about the boy and you judge for yourself, "he began "Richard grew up at home with his parents, just like you grew up with me. His mother spent all her time bringing up her children hands on than trying to outdo the other ladies of court. I found him to be well mannered culture and decent, and you can make sure I asked about him before I said yes. He is a hardworking responsible boy, Teela, and no father can ask for more. Will you consider this for me?"

"Give me a fortnight, 'she asked him and I will tell you my answer'

"And so ,I have to tell father next week, 'she told her best friend as they both sat in a secluded corner of an apple orchard,' Tell me Adam, what do you think of him"

"He is a hardworking and decent boy, Teela-you are really lucky."

"Oh well if you both think so, then I guess I have to say yes."

Adam turned to her "Tell me Teela –what does marriage mean to you? I know quite well your opinions on all other subjects but not this,'

She smiled" What does every woman ,or man for that matter want-peace acceptance ,and a responsible caring and loyal spouse-the sum total of that is called love as far as I can make out."

He drew closer to her" Would you consider marrying someone you know? Like one of the Masters, for instance?"

She shrugged 'I guess it does help to a certain extent if you are comfortable with him beforehand ,though that alone is no guarantee as to what happens later…why do you ask? They are all married anyway!!"

"You forgot HE-man,"he said watching her face minutely.

"O please-can't I have a crush on anyone without the whole world acting like it was a major love affair?"

"Would you," he drew a deep breath –it had finally come to it-"Did you ever consider marrying me?"

Her first impulse was of amazement at his question, and shock –she remembered her father's"I don't want you to get hurt"ringing in her ears...She remained silent

"Look at me, Teela, 'he said, quietly. It was a tone she had to obey, and she did so, unwillingly.

"You are a Prince…"she started, helplessly, floundering," I suppose it would be presumptuous of me to want to marry you…."

"Mother wasn't a princess, and she married father"

"Adam-your mother wasn't a princess by birth, but by virtue, she is a great Queen-you know it…..'

"What,"he said, holding her eyes and not letting her turn away,"is your definition of greatness?"

She looked at him, suddenly wishing she had never come that day.

He did not press her, but stood up and sighed, pulling her to her feet unwillingly .He longed to cup her face in his hands, and brush those lips with his own –but respected her too much to do that, against her will, since she was obviously so distressed by what he had said 'Remember Teela," he said ,holding her hands in his ,'the flowers at our home are always ours, and as sweet as those of the same kind we find outside-it's up to us what importance we give to situations and people in life." Then quietly,"I want to marry you, always have. I never asked you because I never knew-never had any idea what you wanted-now this is my last chance. Teela-do think it over. I will wait for your answer next week, if you choose Richard, I will have to move out of your life for good, just like you moved out of mine when I got married .But whatever you choose I wish you all happiness and nothing else."

Teela spent that entire week, racking her brains and trying to make sure she was making the right decision. Adam had actually asked her to marry him-it still didn't feel real!! Which of them-on one hand Richard, good enough by all accounts, and with no demons of his past to haunt him, and on the other, Adam, with his, unending responsibilities and an unknown future, probably as tense as the present was, for," uneasy lay the head which wore the crown"….She knew she would have a more peaceful, predictable life with Richard, while there was no way one could guarantee that with Adam. With Richard she was an equal, the one and only, With Adam, she was the alternative however she looked at it. Her head told her to settle for Richard, but it was a different story with her gut instincts…..and she had learnt to trust them, for they had saved her life on innumerable times. Finally she went for her heart –the very thought of being Richard's wife made her feel like she was going to be placed on a rack and stretched, but the same with Adam, made her feel light and free, from deep down,-what she wanted, was to be able to just lead her life in real peace, and it was half the battle done with Adam ,already, because ,he already knew each other so well So that weekend, she sat down with her parent and grandparents and told them the decision she had taken and why she had taken it.

"Are you sure," was all Duncan had to say .His child nodded firmly

"Do you mind?" she asked him anxiously.

"Well, no really-but I have seen the pressures that go with Kingship, and hoped you would have a nice life with no complications….."

"It feels so right with Adam, father,"she began, but he pulled her into his arms. "Never apologize for doing what your conscience tells you to do."He said. "If that's what you want I am all for it…..and I think you both will be happy together-you've enough practiced fighting too,-that's something most couples can't say….."

Lord Lystden bowed 'Pleased to meet you, my Royal Highness…."and then hugged her hard, laughing.

Marion kissed her granddaughter, her eyes shining. She said nothing.

It had been a wild wet weekend unexpected rains, gales, lots of flashfloods and fallen trees. Even when the rain stopped the sky was overcast and gloomy, the air was damp and soggy, a terribly depressing day.

Adam stood beside the fountains where he and Teela had agreed to meet earlier. As his eyes scanned the distant horizon, he thought of the turmoil of the past one week. He had told his Mother what he had done and now she was in an even greater state of anxiety than he was, waiting to know Teela's answer. He thought, with a hint of bitterness, he knew very well what her answer was.

When he felt her small hands clasped together on his chest, her arms having encircled herself from behind him and felt her head laid on his shoulder, he felt his heart would burst with relief. He covered her small hand with his own, and felt her chin on his shoulder as they both watched the rain drenched mountains before them, moisture hanging heavily in the air .As they stood in silence, she holding him, tightly, above them the clouds parted and a single ray of sunshine fell right on them.

After a silence, she spoke, dimples flashing" I think I'll stick to home grown flowers after all-the foreign variety don't agree with me; and father says so too"

"And that", the old storyteller concluded "is how King Adam married Queen Teela."

The group of youngsters before him stirred" Wow" a few muttered.

A starry eyed fifteen year old spoke up ,her blue eyes dreamy" Lucky grandma; hope I get someone to love me like that, too. How long have they been married-forty years? "

"Fifty-five next year," her father's voice came behind her, as he gently pulled the long red braids. The storyteller bowed to the current King of Eternia"And keep the cobwebs out of your head old girl-you have a kingdom to run, you know"

"Oh father-I can dream, surely," the girl protested" By all means dear, "his sister's voice came cheerfully from behind them 'just keep your feet on the ground ,that's all-Randor-turning to her brother 'look, …"

The entire group looked-now white haired and old, Adam and Teela on the balcony of their room, stood oblivious of all around them just enjoying the evening air. They were holding hands.

"Pair of old love birds, "their son spoke softly to his sister, love, pride and respect in his voice, hoping the youngsters wouldn't hear.

His fifteen year old Crown Princess said again" Gosh……."

A/N-Please do review, if possible-it, s nice to get feedback after all this effort-nourishes the writers soul; and oh yes constructive criticism always welcome


End file.
